roomtale_undertale_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Sans
"You should... Most likely run." - Sans = = Basic- At first, Sans is shy, skittish, and seems slightly insane. He is slow to give out trust, and quick to take it back. Once he warms up to a person, he will protect them until the end of time, valuing their life over his own. The only one he really trusts is his older brother, Papyrus, who has saved his life twice before. He dislikes all conflict, but is strong if he must fight. The thing is, he can only fight for about ten minutes before he runs out of magic, and is forced to rest or pass out. Personality- As stated, Sans is shy and skittish. He also dislikes physical contact, unless from his brother, who he is very close to. Underneath that prickly surface, He is really sweet, loveable, and kind. He actually has two personalities, One of which is him, and the other is a homicidal maniac known as Tahoobahoo. her character page, who is shown when Sans is angered, stressed, or sad. He will try to fight her, but will end up failing without help. He will try to warn when he is slipping out of control. He likes cooking, and tacos are his prefered dish, much like his Underswap counterpart. He dreams of becoming part of the Royal Guard, but fears that Tahoobahoo will prevent him from doing so. He pretends to dislike his older brother's puns, but secretly likes them. Adversely, he really does not like Papyrus's overprotective nature, as he feels that Papyrus thinks he can't handle himself, where he is bent on the fact that in fact he can. He smiles very rarely, and him laughing is unheard of. Appearance- Sans is really short, and hates that fact. He will strongly argue the fact that he is, in fact, a normal height if challenged. He claims that Papyrus just makes him look very short in comparison, when in reality the fact is Papyrus is just extremely tall, and makes everyone look short in comparison. He has an elaborate crack around his left eye socket, which he doesn't like to talk about, and he doesn't remember how he got it. So don't ask him. His left eye light is slightly dimmer than the right one, most likely because of the crack having done damage to his sight out of that eye socket. He wears a faded blue scarf, a white long sleeve shirt, black sweat pants, and black boots. Hidden under his scarf is a very simple necklace, dark green, in the shape of a heart. Relationships: Papyrus- Papyrus is Sans's older brother, who protects him. They care about each other very deeply, and are practically attached. Where Sans goes, you usually don't have to look far to find Papyrus. Sans is sometimes annoyed by his brother's laziness, his overprotective nature, and his puns. Alphys- Alphys and Sans are indeed close, but she does not know Sans's deeper secrets. She helps him become stronger, mentally and physically. In return, he has warmed up to her to an extent. Alphys also "helps" Sans with his cooking. Alphys is protective of Sans, Who she considers "Too good for the Underground" The Human- In the pacifist and neutral runs, Sans will refuse to fight the human, Due to his fear of killing everyone he loves on accident. He ends up opening up a bit to the human, Revealing his energetic, carefree and lovable nature. In the genocide run, he will see no other option but to try and stop the human, but is stressed out to the point of losing his self control, and letting Tahoobahoo take control of his actions. This results in a battle rivaling his brother's all out battle in the judgement hall. He is killed after three hits, Due to his inability to dodge. His final dialogue consists of him regaining control from Tahoobahoo and calling for his brother's help, just before he dies. ("B-Brother..! Please..! I need you... Why do I feel so alone....") Quotes- Pacifist- "Don't mind me, Human. I'm not going to stand in your way... Unless you wanted me to capture you?" -- In place of fight. "Papyrus! Why must you be so lazy?! Must you be this way?" -- First encounter "You know, Human, I really feel like we're... Friends. Am I wrong?" -- End of true pacifist if spoken to. "I... Completely forget what everything does... I apologize, Human." Color puzzle in Snowdin "My brother really is very cool... But he's so lazy, it drives me insane! If he would just... Nevermind..." -- About Papyrus "You know what's bothering me, Papyrus! It's been a month, and you still haven't refreshed your puzzles! It's like you don't ever do anything at all! Do you do anything, Sleepy Skull?" -- Part of first encounter Neutral- "Human... I'm not going to fight you... Although I should. My brother warned me about you... He said to stay away. So... I guess I will...However. Heed my warning... And stay away from my friends."-- In place of fight. "Papy..? You look a little... shaken up?" -- First encounter Genocide- "Human. I see no other option but to fight. I wish you the worst of luck..." -- Before the fight "H-human... I'm a-afraid I c-can't fight her... S-so... It's time for y-you to m-make a very important choice... Flee... Run away and l-leave me... Or... You will die." --In fight "T-thank you... I don't need more blood on my hands..." -- If human flees. Aborts the Genocide. "W-well... I did try to warn you... Tick tock, Tick tock, Tick tock..." -- If human fights. Right eye flashes red. "O-Ow... I-is this what d-death is like..? I... I don't like it... P-Papyrus? Brother..! Please..! I need you... Why do I feel so alone... It's okay, human... I'll... I had it coming." -- Last dialogue. Trivia- * Sans feels like he deserves death, but will accept whichever fate is chosen for him. * His favorite activities include training, puzzle making, and trying to make Papyrus pick up his sock. Category:Main Character